warriors_ocsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jewelshine
Jewelpaw is a small, short-furred dark gray she-cat with light blue eyesRevealed by Sandfrost. History In the Novellas Arc Jewelshine's Wish Jewel is seen as a lost kit, next to Blue. Blue tells her to not worry and he'll get her out of there. Jewel and Blue carefully walk through the brambles and Jewel mews that she wishes to see her dead mother, Jay again. She remarks that she never saw her pelt or smell, and Blue tells her it was dark gray. Jewel is seen wandering into a river. She wails and calls for help. A golden she-cat swims out of the river and pulls Jewel out. The golden cat asks her where is she from, and she says she doesn't know. She tells Jewel that she is Beechpaw and going to take her to her camp. Blue slowly follows Jewel and Beechpaw. Many cats are gawking at Jewel and Blue enter the camp. Beechpaw tells them that they live in a group of cats called RiverClan. Blue asks why there's in water, and Beechpaw replies they swim. Jewel wonders why they swim, and eat fish. A large gray tom, who tells the two kits he is Troutstar, the leader of RiverClan. He tells them that do they want to join RiverClan, and Jewel eagerly nods. He renames her Jewelpaw, and gives Snaptooth as her mentor, while Bluepaw's mentor is Frostfoot. Moons later, Jewelpaw's brother Bluepaw is made a warrior, Bluefrost. Jewelpaw congratulates him and wishes that she was named Jeweljay, in the honor of Jay. Bluefrost and Jewelpaw walk into camp as they see Reedcloud wailing. Jewelpaw asks what is wrong and she cries that her kits are missing. Jewelpaw rushes out of camp, and finds trail of paw prints. Jewelpaw bumps into Slightpaw, as she has a crush on him, she blushes. She asks him where the kits are, and he shrugs. Jewelpaw gasps as they hear a faint wail. Slightpaw runs past her, as yells it is the kits. Jewelpaw watches in horror as she runs after him. When Jewelpaw arrives, Slightpaw is seen struggling in the dark water. Jewelpaw yells for help, but no one arrives. Slightpaw's head goes underwater, and Jewelpaw leaps in to save him. But a yank on her tail saves her, who was Snaptooth. He shakes his head and Jewelpaw cries. Many moons later, Jewelpaw is seen tiding her pelt for her warrior ceremony. She sighs as she misses Slightpaw, as he should have been made a warrior along with his sister Beechnose. She is named Jewelshine, in the honor of her shining bright eyes. Jewelshine is congratulated by Bluefrost, and the younger warriors. Jewelshine is seen dozing in camp. Bluefrost rushes in excitement that Beechnose and he are having kits. The dark gray she-cat excitedly smiles and congratulates them. Beechnose confirms that she will probably have three kits. Jewelshine watches the new kits being born, wishing she had kits with Slightpaw. She silently wishes for her to be drowned instead. Trivia Interesting Facts * She wishes to be called Jeweljay, in the honor of JayRevealed in Jewelshine's Wish. * She was originally a blue-gray she-catRevealed by Sandfrost. ** She does a a small tint of blue in her charart. * She has a crush on SlightpawRevealed in Jewelshine's Wish. Character pixels Kin Member Quotes Ceremonies References and Citations Category:She-Cat Category:Jewel's Wish characters Category:Loner Category:Alive Category:Apprentice Category:RiverClan (JW)